ADAPTAÇÃO - Leap Year
by Sabrina Marques
Summary: Aqui estou eu, à beira de um precipício, do outro lado do mundo, com o coração partido, e tudo por causa de uma tradição irlandesa estúpida. Antes que você me pergunte... Não, eu não planejo me matar, não sou tão estúpida! Só preciso arejar a cabeça e voltar a ser a Bella que era antes dessa maldita confusão. (Restante da sinopse na fic) Capa da beautiful Driellie Masen.
1. Sinopse

**_Sinopse_**

Aqui estou eu, à beira de um precipício, do outro lado do mundo, com o coração partido, e tudo por causa de uma tradição irlandesa estúpida.

Antes que você me pergunte... Não, eu não planejo me matar, não sou tão estúpida!

Só preciso arejar a cabeça e voltar a ser a Bella que era antes dessa maldita confusão.

Ora, que falta de educação a minha, nem mesmo me apresentei, eu sou Isabella Swan, tenho 27 anos, e esta é a história de como eu entrei nessa confusão e vim parar aqui.


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Alguns caminhos e algumas escolhas, mesmo não partindo de nós mesmos, influenciam de alguma forma em nossos destinos.

Há algum tempo, eu tomei a estupida decisão de ir até o outro lado do mundo atrás do Jacob, para seguir uma tradição, tanto de família quanto cultural, a tradição irlandesa de que em anos bissextos, na Irlanda, a mulher pode pedir o namorado em casamento.

No entanto, agora aqui parada no meio do apartamento que sempre sonhei em ter, com o cara que até poucas semanas atrás era a personificação de tudo o que eu almejava e admirava em um homem, enquanto ouço o soar do alarme de incêndio me vejo completamente perdida, e tudo o que se passa pela minha cabeça é a pergunta de Edward:

 _"Se você tivesse apenas 60 segundos, o que você salvaria?"_

-Bella, você já pegou tudo o que precisava? Pode pegar pra mim a câmera e o IPad? Porque eu ainda não fiz o upload vídeo do pedido de casamento no YouTube.

 _"Se você tivesse apenas 60 segundos, o que você salvaria?"_

\- Bella, você me ouviu? – Jacob tenta novamente.

 _"Se você tivesse apenas 60 segundos, o que você salvaria?"_

 _"Se você tivesse apenas 60 segundos..."_

 _"...apenas 60 segundos..."_


	3. Bella

_N/A: Leiam as notas finais!_

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Hoje era o grande dia!

Não, não vou me casar hoje. Mas darei o primeiro passo rumo a isso.

Hoje é o dia em que eu e Jacob, iremos à entrevista do nosso apartamento dos sonhos. E, é claro, que vamos conseguir, sei disso. Não só por que esta é a minha área de atuação, sou uma montadora de apartamentos para venda, mas também por que, eu não conheço a palavra " _Perder",_ ela, simplesmente, não consta no meu vocabulário.

Me orgulho de conseguir tudo o que quero. Com os meus 1,65m de altura, olhos e cabelos castanhos, pode não parecer, mas sou uma força a ser considerada.

Não pense que sou apenas arrogante, sou, não nego, mas tenho minhas razões para isso. Tive que passar por muita coisa, para chegar onde estou, e não aceito nada abaixo disso, mas isso já é outra história, que eu _talvez_ conte em outra hora.

Mas voltando ao foco deste dia...

Hoje iremos à entrevista, com a direção do melhor conjunto de apartamentos de Boston, e nada pode dar errado. N-A-D-A!

Após verificar uma última vez, se estou apresentável, com meu terninho vinho, uma maquiagem leve, me cabelo preso em um coque alto, muito bem arrumado, e como sempre, com o melhor e mais confortável salto que o dinheiro pode comprar, pego minha bolsa e luvas, e saio para pegar o táxi, que já está esperando na portaria do meu prédio.Dou o endereço do apartamento onde irei trabalhar hoje para o motorista, e saimos para enfrentar o trânsito louco desta cidade a esta hora do dia.

Ao chegar, já me deparo com uma cena desgostosa para qualquer montadora, que tenta passar a melhor imagem de um lugar para venda: o porteiro, sentado com os pés em cima de uma cadeira, enquanto lê o jornal.

Em um átimo, retiro minhas luvas, e bato em sua perna com elas, quando ele ergue os olhos, para ver quem atrapalhou seu momento de relaxamento em pleno horário de trabalho, apenas o olho com meu olhar mais mortal e digo:

\- Pés - O olho de uma forma que não deixa dúvida que não gosto minimamente de sua postura e o que quero ele faça em relação a seus pés. Me dando um olhar fulminante ele retira os pés da cadeira e se endireita, então lhe dou um pequeno sorriso e entro.

Assim que chego ao apartamento, já começo a orientar a equipe onde quero cada coisa, às vezes mudo de ideia, e eles me olham frustrados, mas nada podem fazer já que é o seu trabalho e eu sou sua chefe.

Depois de a parte pesada estar pronta, despenso toda a equipe e faço eu mesma os retoques finais, enquanto aguardo a chegada do corretor. Assim que ele chega, me comprimenta e olha ao redor pra ver como ficou.

\- Bella! Está maravilhoso! Com sorte, conseguiremos várias propostas ainda hoje! - Diz Sam, com sua, já patenteada, animação de corretor de imóveis.

\- Já lhe disse, Sam. Não se trata de sorte. Se trata de preparação! - lhe entrego o pacote de cookies que ele deve assar para os potenciais compradores. - Asse isto durante 20 minutos, e te garanto que terá ao menos 10 propostas até o fim da tarde! - Pisco pra ele de bricadeira enquanto pego minha bolsa.

\- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Bella! - Diz enquanto saio.

\- Com certeza, você seria mais pobre! - Digo antes de sair, e ainda posso ouvir sua gargalhada através da porta, enquanto a bato.

Ok, está na hora! Hora de ir para entrevista.

Assim que chego, já encontro Jacob, em toda sua perfeição me esperando na porta do prédio. Ele é um moreno musculoso, pelo tempo que passa se exercitando em seu tempo livre, e tem 1,70m de altura, com olhos castanhos e cabelo bem aparado.

Nós namoramos a 4 anos, e ele é tudo o que procurei em um homem. Ele é um cardiologista, bem sucedido, com um trabalho estável, confiável, e que quer as mesmas coisas que eu. O que mais poderia querer?

Acredito que deveríamos nos casar, até porque já são 4 anos de namoro, já está mais que na hora! E por isso a algum tempo venho dando algumas dicas à ele, mas não sei se ele já entendeu.

Nos cumprimentamos com um selinho, já que não somos grandes fãs de demonstrações públicas de afeto, entramos e seguimos para o elevador em um silêncio confortável, cada um imerso em seus pensamentos ou em seu telefone resolvendo alguns detalhes do trabalho. Enquanto estamos no elevador, começamos uma conversa sobre o apartamento.

\- Está nervosa para a entrevista, Bella? - diz Jacob sem levantar os olhos do telefone.

\- Não, sei que conseguiremos ele. - digo com a confiança que já é minha marca registrada. Ele levanta os olhos por um momento, e sorri na minha direção.

\- Claro, que conseguiremos, somos o casal perfeito para eles. - Pisca para mim e retorna para a conversa com o chefe da cirúrgia.

Ao chegarmos somos logo encaminhados para o escritório onde está sendo feita a entrevista. E logo ela começa, com as peguntas básicas, como: qual é o nosso ramo de trabalho, quais as nossa perspectivas, porque somos o casal ideal e etc.

Assim que saímos, tenho a certeza de vamos conseguí-lo.

 **N/A: ok, nunca me imaginei fazendo isso (principalmente a parte da nota da autora), mas vamos lá!**

 **Essa obviamente, é a minha primeira fanfic (então sejam sinceras! Sim, eu sei que todo mundo diz 'sejam gentis', mas como minha mãe mesmo fala: eu não sou todo mundo, e prefiro a sinceridade a gentileza), por isso quero pedir que comentem o que acharam, se tá ótimo falem, se tiver uma merda, falem também, com jeitinho, mas falem.**

 **Tirei a idéia dessa fic do filme de mesmo nome "Leap Year" (No brasil, o titulo filme é 'Casa comigo?'), e enfiei os personagens da Steph na bagaça, mas a história escrita é minha, por isso nada de plágio porque é crime!!**

 **Quanto as postagens vou postar quando tiver capítulos, mas tentarei postar uma vez por semana, se não conseguir nada de tentar me matar, hein?!**

 **E um pequeno spoiler: No próximo, teremos o nosso Irishward na área ;)**

 **Fui!**


	4. Tradição

**Capítulo 2 - Tradição**

Assim que saimos do prédio, estamos eufóricos com a possibilidade /certeza de conseguirmos o apartamento, Jacob até vocaliza esse pensamento, mas não acho muito sensato. Vamos aguardar e ver no que dá.

Nos despedimos, com ele me pedindo para não me demorar no encontro com meu pai e acabar me atrasando para o nosso jantar especial hoje a noite antes de sua viagem para um congresso em Dublin, seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

Ugh. Odeio surpresas, mas ele me garante que eu irei gostar dessa. Veremos!

Me apresso a pegar um táxi, pois ainda tenho que fazer os últimos ajustes no vestido que pedi pra fazer juntamente para essa noite, antes de ir me encontrar com meu Pai, Charlie Swan, em um bar perto da sua nova casa. Enquanto isso, Jacob se apressa para um cirurgia de Ponte de Safena.

A caminho da loja, recebo uma mensagem de Sam, me atualizando das ofertas no apartamento dessa manhã.

 **Sam:** _Já são 2 ofertas em 2 horas. Você é realmente boa, garota!_

 **Bella:** _Como se houvesse dúvida!_

Sorrio, porque sou realmente muito boa no que faço e amo meu trabalho.

Chego a loja, e faço os últimos ajuste com Mike, meu afaiate, que jura que é italiano, ele se irrita um pouco comigo e "sem querer" me fura com a agulha de costura.

Estou o repreendendo quando de repente vejo Jéssica, entrando com várias e várias sacolas na mão e caminhando em minha direção

\- Bella... Você não vai acreditar! - diz ela assim que chega próxima de mim.

\- O que você comprou? - pergunto querendo saber o que foi que a deixou tão animada.

\- Muita, muita coisa! Mais não é isso. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar - responde, acendendo a minha curiosidade, me viro para ela e, ela logo acrescenta: - Adivinha quem eu vi saindo de uma joalheria?

\- Quem? - Pergunto, sem poder me conter.

\- O Jacob. - diz ela.

-Sério? Quando- Digo, sem poder acreditar.

\- Agora a pouco. O transito tava parado, ai eu olhei para o lado e o vi saindo da loja com uma sacola vermelha!

\- Jura? - acrecento ainda sem poder acreditar.

\- As pessoas só tem um motivo para ir à DePrisco's! Vai ganhar uma aliança de noivado melhor que a minha, vadia! - diz sua voz ficando mais fina com a excitação.

\- Ai, meu Deus! - expiro.

\- Já sabia? - pergunta.

\- Não! Preenchi a ficha de uma loja com o nome dele, torcendo pra ele sacar a indireta, mas...

\- Ah, ele sacou! Ele entendeu a indireta! - rimos juntas. - Espera... Você tem que ensaiar a sua cara de surpresa, não quero que ele saiba que eu te contei...

\- Ok, pode perguntar.

\- Pronta? - murmurro em afirmação, e quando ela fala engrossa a voz, para tentar imitar a voz de Jacob, - Casa comigo? - me seguro para não rir, e faço minha melhor cara de surpresa, o que deve ter ficado horrível, por que ela logo acrescenta: - O quê? Você se assustou? Foi horrível! Tenta de novo. - tento novamente ela diz: - Hm.. Abre os olhos. E talvez um pouco de: "Quem, eu?"

Tento novamente , dessa vez fazendo tudo o que ela mandou:

\- Quem, eu? - digo, com minha voz mais doce.

\- A boa notícia é que você vai ter tempo de praticar até lá - interrompe, então, nos abraçamos, pulamos e rimos como garotinhas do colegial.

Acabo os ajustes do meu vestido, e vou para casa me arrumar, já que irei para meu jantar especial com Jacob logo após, me encontar com meu pai.

Depois, pronta coloco um sobretudo, para não parecer muito arrumada em um bar qualquer. Desço para portaria e espero um táxi.

Chego ao bar ás 19 horas em ponto e, é claro, que meu pai ainda não chegou, então sento no balcão do bar e espero por ele.

Depois de 30 minutos esperando, o bêbado que estava a algumas cadeiras de mim já está sentado justamente ao meu lado.

\- Então... - diz ele, de repente e me viro para ele. - Quer Casar comigo?

\- Não - respondo com naturalidade.

\- Ah, já é casada - diz desanimado.

\- Não, - respondo - mas vou ficar noiva. - digo, e nessa hora meu pai aparece.

\- Noiva?! Minha filha vai ficar noiva! - diz exultante de alegria. - Garçom! Champagne! - então, ele olha em sua carteira, e então diz: - Uma cerveja, talvez...

\- Eu pago. - digo ao garçom e me sento novamente.

Ele senta e se apresenta, para o meu pretendente, e começam a conversar como velhos amigos.

\- Já estava me perguntando, quando ele faria isso - riu - Eu pedi a mãe dela em casamento depois de uma semana... - disse para seu amigo bêbado

\- Eu a pedi em casamento depois de meia hora...

\- Exatamente! - exclamou e se virou para mim - E onde está o felizardo?

\- Arrumando as malas, ele vai para um congresso de cardiologia em Dublin. - digo.

\- Então ainda bem que ele já te pediu em casamento, se não você teria que segui-lo até Dublin, e dar uma de Vovó Marie.

\- Por favor, pai... Essa história de novo não, é uma lenda da família...

\- Não é uma lenda, é uma história real, uma tradição da família!

\- Pai...

\- Você sabe que é verdade, é uma tradição que em todo dia 29 de fevereiro, a cada 4 anos, na Irlanda, as mulheres podem pedir os homens em casamento. - continua, como se eu não tivesse falado nada. - E foi exatamente isso que a sua vó Marie fez, quando seu avô não tomou a iniciativa, ela foi atrás dele e o pediu em casamento, e ai se foram 60 anos de casamento.

\- Ok, mas eu não vou precisar _dar uma_ de Vovó Marie, por que ele vai me pedir em casamento. - disse e olhei para o relógio em meu telefone - Agora, eu tenho que ir! Até mais! - digo já me levantando e pegando minha bolsa.

\- Mas já? Eu acabei de chegar! - diz um pouco surpreso.

\- Sim, mas o senhor chegou atrasado... Nós marcamos às 19 horas, lembra?

\- Ah sim, claro.. A gente se vê, então!

Saio do bar, pego um táxi novamente, e me direciono ao restaurante.

Chego ao restaunte, juntamente de Jacob e entramos. Após pedirmos os nossos pratos entramos em uma conversa confortável, e eu estou muito nervosa, mas tento disfarçar o melhor possível. Até que entramos em uma conversa, que parece se desenvolver para o desfecho que tenho tanto tenho ansiado.

\- Estou certo, de que vamos conseguir fechar o contrato. - diz ele.

\- Estou tão feliz que queremos as mesmas coisas. - digo em resposta.

\- Você sempre quer o melhor para nós, né? - diz de repente.

\- Do que você tá falando? - digo sem entender.

\- Tenho pensado nisso há algum tempo e, por isso, resolvi te dar isso... - diz, e empurra na minha direção uma caixinha preta.

Suspiro realmente surpresa. Olho para ele e digo com um fio de voz:

\- O que é? Não precisava! Obrigada!

Então abro a caixa e... Brincos!

Fico sem palavras...

\- São _brincos_... Pras _orelhas_... - digo, ainda sem acreditar.

\- Sim, gostou?

\- Claro, são lindos... - fico olhando sem reação para os brincos.

\- Não vai colocá-los? - pergunta.

\- Sim, claro! Que cabeça a minha... - sorrio sem graça.

Então, ele recebe uma mensagem do trabalho, e precisa ir e de lá irá direto para o aeroporto, e tudo isso enquanto tento manter meu sorriso de satisfação forçado em meu rosto.

Volto para casa, e vou para cama, mas tudo o que eu consigo pensar e no que meu pai me disse sobre dar uma de Vovó Marie. Então, me levanto e busco sobre isso na internet.

\- Ah, isso é besteira! - desdenho.

Mas por algum motivo, 1 hora depois, estou com as malas prontas, no carro do meu pai com ele encorajando a minha ideia maluca, a caminho do aeroporto com destino a Dublin.

No avião, me sento ao lado de um padre, e começamos a conversar, quero dizer eu converso, porque no final depois de me aconselhar e eu lhe falar sobre cada esfera do meu relacionamento com Jacob, olho para ele e vejo que está dormindo.

Algum tempo depois, entramos em uma turbulência e o piloto avisa que teremos que pousar em Cardiff, no país de Gales, devido a uma forte tempestade.

Enquanto, todos estão agradecidos por estarmos a salvo, tudo que posso pensar é que não tenho tempo para estes contra-tempos, tenho mil coisas pra fazer em Dublin antes de me encontrar com Jacob, e simplesmente não tenho tempo para isso.

Ao pousarmos vou direto, para o guichê de informação, a após tentar convencer as atendentes, _Tumdle dee_ e _Tumdle doo_ , inutilmente, me encaminho ao porto em busca de um barco, se não posso ir pelo ar, vou pelo mar.

Mas é claro, que os barcos também, não estão saindo também por causa da maldita tempestade. Qual o problema desse país?

Mas eu vou conseguir ir pra Dublin ainda hoje, haja o que houver, ou eu não me chamo, Isabella Marie Swan!

Quando consigo um barco para me levar, é um barco pesqueiro na verdade, e só até Cork, na Irlanda, mas só de sair daquele país eu já estava contente.

No entanto, assim que chegamos a metade do caminho somos apanhados de forma violenta pela tempestade.

O Capitão diz que terá que me deixar em Dingle, e estou prestes a me rebelar e dizer que paguei para que me levasse até Cork então ele vai me levar até Cork, quando, de repente somos atingidos por uma onda que quase vira o barco, então concordo em ficar em Dingle.

Uma vez que, ele vai embora caminho até encontar um bar chamado Caragh's. Entro e me deparo, com um babar cheio de velhos bêbado, porém bem humorados. Pergunto sobre um ônibus indo para Dublin, e eles discutem sobre isso.

Então peço ao garçom, um homem bonito, alto, e com lindos olhos verdes, que acredito que também seja o dono do bar, o telefone de um táxi, ele me entrega, e pego meu telefone para ligar mas descubro que ele está sem bateria, então um dos caras do pub me indica o telefone público, coloco algumas moedas, disco o número do cartão e aguardo enquanto chama.

\- Alô? - diz uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha, carregada com o sutaque irlandês.

\- Alô! Oi! Preciso de um táxi que me leve até Dublin.

\- Onde a senhora está?

\- Em um pub esquisito, chamado Caragh, Caraga, sei lá, não importa...

\- Tudo bem, mas não levamos americanas morenas...

\- Como assim vocês não levam americana morenas? Como sabe a cor do meu cabelo? - o pub todo de repente inrrompe em gargalhadas e me viro, para ver o garçom com o telefone na mão e um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios - Ah, então você é...- digo e vejo que ele coloca o telefone no ganjo, então também desligo o meu, e digo: - Quero que você me leve até Dublin.

\- Vou te dizer uma coisa sobre Dublin, moça! Dublin é uma cidade de cobras traiçoeiras, enganadores e trapaceiros. E eu não te levaria a Dublin nem por £ 500,00.

Depois de muita discussão sobre qual estaria menos bêbado e poderia me levar até meu destino, decido passar a noite em um hotel, só pra descubrir que também era ali, enquanto o garçom sorria debochado para mim...

É vai ser uma longa noite...


	5. Primeira noite

**Capítulo 3 - Primeira Noite**

Enquanto o garçom, Edward o nome dele, me leva através do minúsculo corredor, me dando algumas orientações, tudo o que eu podia pensar é na sucessiva falta de sorte que eu tive nesse dia, incluindo a estadia no final do dia. O que eu fiz para merecer isso, meu Deus?!

\- O banheiro fica no final do corredor - disse Edward, enquanto chegávamos ao meu quarto - Dê descarga duas vezes. É sério! Duas vezes!

\- Igual ao Four Seasons! - disse, com minha voz pingando sarcasmo, que ele obviamente decidiu ignorar.

\- Aqui, este é seu quarto! - disse enquanto abria a porta.

\- Ei, eu vi um cardápio lá no bar... - me interrompo quando olho para ele.

\- _Tá_ fechado! - dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

\- E quanto a famosa tradição irlandesa de hospitalidade e generosidade, huh? - pergunto, percebendo que estou realmente com fome.

Ele sorri, e quando eu acho que eu o convenci a me preparar um prato de comida...

\- Vou preparar um sanduíche de presunto - diz ele, enquanto sai do quarto.

\- Sanduíche? - digo enquanto o sigo até a porta - Sanduíche é lanche, não é um... - grito para suas costas - ...jantar decente. - completo com um sussurro, já que ele, claramente, me ignorou, de novo...

Suspirando voltei para o quarto, aproveitando para analisar o ínfimo espaço deste lugar, que seria melhor aproveitado se houvesse uma cômoda ao invés do guarda roupas agarrado aos pés da cama, dentre outras coisas.

Aceitando minha má sorte, tentei fazer algo útil e procurar uma tomada para recarregar meu celular que, obviamente, com minha já citada má sorte, havia acabado.

\- Que ótimo! - digo com sarcasmo para o nada.

Após vasculhar cada canto do quarto, finalmente encontro uma tomada de baixo da cama, na parede que a mesma é encostada.

Tento afastar a cama, mas ela não se move, ouço alguns resmungos vindo do bar lá em baixo, mas os ignoro e forço _um_ _pouco_ mais a cama até que consigo a empurrar. Ok, talvez _um pouco,_ seja generosidade minha, já que a próxima coisa que eu sei é que a cortina está se soltando, o quadro da parede caindo, o Guarda roupas está tombando e vindo para cima de mim, enquanto ouço gritos de indignação vindos do bar, mas por algum milagre a cama o segura no lugar - _talvez ainda tenha me restado um pouco de sorte afinal..._

Me sento na cama para conectar o carregador com adaptador na tomada, apenas para ser lançada para longe por uma forte corrente elétrica, enquanto de repente há um _blackout_ na luz. _Ok, esqueça sobre ainda restar um pouco de sorte..._

Decidi que já me IPhone estava queimado, eu poderia bisbilhotar ao redor um pouco. E foi exatamente assim que Edward me encontrou momentos depois, com um porta retrato dele, de uma loira morango muito bonita e um outro cara também muito bonito. Ele parecia sem palavras para a cena que encontrou.

\- O que no inferno você tá fazendo? - perguntou olhando ao redor enquanto eu lançava o feixe de luz da minha lanterna em direção ao seu rosto.

\- Tentando pôr uma coisa na tomada. - digo tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

\- Me dá isso aqui. É pessoal. - diz enquanto toma o porta-retratos da minha mão, enquanto me entrega o meu _"jantar"._

\- Você fritou meu IPhone! - digo zangada com o quão antiquado é este lugar. _Por Deus estamos no séc. XXI!_

\- E você fritou a Vila inteira! Idiota! - responde também zangado, enquanto sai, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

\- Babaca! - digo indignada com a ousadia desse homem. _Como ele ousa me chamar de idiota?!_

Viro a luz da lanterna para o sanduíche em minhas mãos e o examiná-lo, enquanto decido se vou comê-lo ou não...

Pelo menos uma coisa eu acertei, foi, realmente, uma _loonga_ noite. E eu simplesmente, não queria imaginar a manhã do dia seguinte...

 **_** **N/A:** **Apenas um esclarecimento: Sim, eu vou postar quando tiver os capítulos prontos, mas sem reviews, mesmo com todos os capítulos prontos, não irei postar, ok?** **Isso esclarecido... Quem acha que eles vão se matar antes do capítulo 7? o/ kkkkkkkkk** **Boa leitura! ;)**


	6. A manhã seguinte

**Capítulo 4 -** **A manhã seguinte**

Por mais incrível que se possa parecer, eu dormir, inesperadamente, muito bem. Mas ao despontar dos primeiros raios solares eu já estava de pé, em meu robe de seda, ao lado daquela desculpa ruim para um telefone, tentando falor com Jacob, para que alguém ao menos soubesse onde estou.

\- Então, quer dizer que você está na Irlanda... - disse Jacob ao telefone.

\- Sim, era para ser uma surpresa, mas no meu estado atual eu já fico feliz apenas de alguém saber onde eu estou. - digo entre risos de alívio.

\- Nossa, está tão ruim quanto aquela viagem que fizemos e nossas malas foram extraviadas? - diz espantado, mas comum leve traço de divertimento na sua voz.

\- Pior, muito pior...

\- Tudo bem... Então quando você chega a Dublin?

\- Devo contratar um táxi para me levar até ai, acredito que no mais tardar no final da tarde já estarei ai...

\- Tudo bem, então você me liga assim que chegar?

\- Sim, claro. Te amo.

\- Eu também. - disse enquanto encerrava a ligação.

Desligando do telefone e o colocando de volta no lugar, olho pela janela e vejo Edward, negociando com um senhor mais velho, parece que ele o esta devendo alguma quantia de dinheiro e que se ele não pagar o cara voltará para tomar a cozinha de volta. _Tanto faz!_

Após eles entrarem em acordo com um aperto de mão muito nojendo, um que eles cospem na mão e depois as apertam, Edward se vira para entrar no pub e eu volto para o meu quarto.

Assim que entro no quarto retiro o meu robe, ficando apenas de lingerie e começo a pensar no irei vestir hoje, mas nem bem começo a escolher, quando a porta é brutalmente aberta por Edward.

\- Tudo bem, vamos lá, vou te levar para Dublin! Quinhetos euros foi o que você disse, certo? - diz ele, enquanto tento me tampar da melhor maneira possível com as minhas mãos e braços.

\- Sai daqui! - esbravejo.

\- Quinhetos euros para te levar até Dublin, foi o que você disse. Sim ou não? - diz em um tom entediado, enquanto se vira de costas

\-- Você já deixou bem claro que não gosta de Dublin, porque iria querer me levar até lá? E qual a parte de "sai daqui", você não entendeu?

\- É só responder sim ou não, que eu saio. - disse em um tom entediado novamente.

\- Sim, você pode me levar a Dublin. Agora sai.

\- Tudo bem, saimos em 30 minutos. - diz enquanto sai. E me viro pra pegar me robe dobrá-lo

Nem um segundo se passa quando Edward entra novamente no quarto, enquanto dessa vez tento me tampar de alguma forma com o dito robe.

\- AH.. Eu tô... Eu tô... - balbucio em choque.

\- Ah, e são mais cem euros pelo quarto, o vandalismo está incluso, agora vou te deixar em paz. - diz com um sorriso enquanto sai novamente.

\- Eu tô... eu tô... PELADA! - completo ainda em choque após suas entradas e saidas bruscas.

Retiro o robe lentamente, ainda um pouco desconfiada de que ele pode voltar apenas para me atazanar. E termino de arrumar minhas coisas.

É... vai ser uma longa viagem...

 ** _N/A: Eu sempre me acabo de rir nessa última parte kkkkkkkkkk_**

 ** _Então, vejo que ninguém perdeu os dedinhos por comentar!!! \o/_**

 ** _Então vamos fazer um acordo se tivermos 3 comentários neste capítulo (todos que favoritaram a fic), até no sábado no domingo eu posto outro capítulo e um bem maior, pq estes têm sido pequenos pois estou os escrevendo pelo meu telefone..._**

 ** _Então seja bomzinhos e que eu serei boazinha também... Uma mão lava a outra e tudo mais..._**

 ** _Por hoje é só..._**


	7. A partida

**_CAPÍTULO 6 - A partida_**

Depois de arrumar todas as minhas coisas em minha mala novamente eu, FINALMENTE, estava saindo daquela desculpa pobre para um quarto.

Ao chegar, a saída do bar, encontrei com três dos velhos bêbados da noite anterior. Iria lhes cumprimentar quando eles começaram a falar:

\- Moça, não pode viajar! Um gato preto atrevessou o seu caminho. Dá azar, começar uma viagem depois que um gato preto atravessa seu caminho!- o que se chama Harry me olhou com preocupação genuína em seus olhos.

\- É verdade! Isso e começar uma viagem numa terça! - disse o outro, chamado Billy, também preocupado

\- No sábado, dá azar começar uma viagem num sábado! - contradisse Harry.

\- No domingo - protestou o terceiro, do qual eu não me recordava o nome, mas que se encontrava completamente bêbado. - Tenho certeza que é no domingo!

Querendo acabar com a discurssão, eu disse:

\- Ainda bem, que não acredito nessas supertições.

Edward escolheu esse momento para descer de um carro, que só por um milagre divino permanecia de pé, já que com toda certeza, era da época, em que minha avó Marie, era considerada um "broto".

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, e então, por causa da minha mortificação, Harry e Billy, cairam na gargalhada. E Harry, após se recuperar, disse apontando pra _"A Aberração"_ , que era como eu estava chamando o carro em minha cabeça.

\- Pois você deveria, dona. - falou se referindo ao fato de eu não acreditar em supertições. - Já que vai viajar nesse carro. - completou, ainda rindo.

Lancei um último olhar para os três, enquanto me dirigia, com minha mala ao reboque, em direção à Edward, que me aguardava apoiado na porta aberta do carro, enquanto fazia uma prece a Deus, para que isso fosse outra das pegadinhas dele, como a da noite anterior sobre o telefone do taxista.

Assim que me aproximei o suficiente, perguntei a ele com os olhos suplicantes:

\- Por favor, me diga que esse é o carro que vai me levar até a esquina, onde pegaremos o carro que me levará até Dublin... - disse, mas mesmo tentando ser dócil, eu ainda conseguia ouvir a arrogância já habitual em minha voz.

\- O quê? - disse, genuinamente, espantado e ofendido - Esse é um Renault 4R, moça. É um _clássico_! - disse um pouco exaltado no final, balançando e batendo um pouco no teto do dito "clássico" ( _Sentiram a irônia?_ ) em questão. E eu fiquei com medo, que se desfizesse diante dos meus olhos com as pancadas que eram aplicadas sobre ele.

\- Sem nenhum airbag chato, pra atrapalhar, né? - disse ironicamente, enquanto me encaminhava para o bagageiro, ciente de que Edward resmungava algo com o carro, sobre não ligar pra o que eu havia dito. COMO SE O CARRO TIVESSE SENTIMENTOS!

 _PELO AMOR DE_ _DEUS!!_

Bufei e revirei os olhos pra ele, mesmo ele estando de costas para mim, enquanto aguardava ele vir abrir o porta-malas para mim.

Após um momento, percebi que ele não havia se dado conta que eu o aguardava para esta tarefa, então pigarreei, para chamar sua atenção. Então quando ele se voltou para mim, eu tentando ao máximo ser educada, disse:

\- Poderia abrir o porta-malas para mim? - Disse, mas mesmo tentando ser gentil, minha voz ainda pingava sarcasmo e irritação, por ter que lhe pedir ajuda com algo tão simples, que ele, como um cavalheiro, já deveria saber.

Revirei, novamente, os olhos com a ideia de Edward ser um cavalheiro, enquanto ele dava a volta no carro, ate a parte traseira, para me ajudar.

Após abrir o bagageiro, Edward parecia, um pouco atrapalhado, ao tentar abaixar a alça da mala.

 _(N/A: não faço ideia de como se chama essa coisa que usamos para puxar malas, por isso ficou alça mesmo.)_

\- Como é que funciona essa coisa? - Disse batendo a mala com força no chão para tentar abaixá-la.

\- Cuidado! - Disse desesperada, vendo como ele tratava a mala. - É uma Vuitton!

\- _Uma o quê?_ \- olhou-me com os olhos verdes arregalados, a incredulidade estampada em suas feições, depois de parar de tentar abaixar a alça.

\- Uma Louis Vuitton! - disse bem lentamente, como se explicasse a uma criança.

\- _O quê_? - disse, agora como se tivesse me crescido uma segunda cabeça bem diante dos teus olhos.

\- Uma Louis Vuitton - Disse já exasperada com essa conversa. - Meu namorado me deu de presente, então tome cuidado. - encerrei a conversa indo para frente do carro, mas como o carro era bem pequeno, ainda conseguir o ouvir murmurrar.

\- Olá, _Loui_! - disse para a mala, enquanto, finalmente, abaixava a alça. - Prazer em conhecê-lo _Loui_! Quer que eu te ajude a entrar no carro, _Loui_! - disse cheio de sarcasmo jogando a mala no porta-malas, e batendo o mesmo fechado. - Ela deu um nome para uma _mala!_ _Maluca!_ \- Completou exasperado enquanto dava a volta no carro.

Supirei enquanto partíamos, se essa foi a partida não queria nem imaginar como será a viagem!!

 ** _Sorte que é uma viagem curta..._**

 **N/A: ... ou assim ela pensa!!! MUHAHAHAHA!**

 **Olha quem voltou?! Isso mesmo euzinha! :D**

 **Apesar de vc não estarem merecendo! u_u**

 **Poxa só pedi 3 reviews, é pedir muito?**

 **Mas, apesar dos pesares, não tô postando por vcs, mas sim pq eu, como leitora, odeio histórias não finalizadas! u.u**

 **Mas que isso não os impeça de comentar, dá uma inspiração da porra, um comentário.**

 **Anyway, eu vou postando quando tiver caps prontos, ou disponibilidade, mas tentarei postar semanalmente.**

 **É isso...**

 **bye**!


End file.
